


Artwork for The Road Refuses Strangers by enigmaticblue

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: Atlantis continues to face enemies in the Pegasus Galaxy, including renewed threats from the Wraith, and continued pressure from Kolya. But those on Atlantis must also decide what kind of relationship they will maintain with those on Earth, and how many refugees they can handle. And as threats continue mounting, and they face increasingly more difficult decisions, something will have to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for The Road Refuses Strangers by enigmaticblue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road Refuses Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949163) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue). 



  
[Click here for the fullsize](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/11000954/930897/930897_original.jpg)


End file.
